


Howdy

by qrowrito



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Self-Harm, Suicide, triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qrowrito/pseuds/qrowrito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowey resets into a world that is not what he expected. He meets Peridot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howdy

Flowey sat before the reset button.  
"Time to do it again. Hee hee hee," his deceptively high voice not giving away his intentions. One lead stretched out and touched the button. He giggles again as the world formed around him.   
Grass sprouted around the flower. Wind ruffled his petals. A lighthouse and an old, broken down warehouse sat before a cliff. A pretty white fence surrounded that.  
Flowey giggled with delight. "A whole new timeline to destroy. Wait-" Flowey suddenly realized that this wasn't the Underground.   
"I should be in a cave! This isn't right!" Flowey shrieked.  
"Oh, look," he whispered, spotting a small green being approaching him, "Another victim to torture!"  
The strange being reached him. Some kind of monster? He thought. She had bright green skin and a visor over her eyes that made the skin look white. Her eyes looked bright green underneath her visor. In the middle of her forehead was what appeared to be a gemstone. The creature's hair was shaped like a yellow diamond. She had a dark green bodysuit with darker highlights. A yellow diamond adorned her chest and knees and the toes of her garment were yellow.   
"Are you a weapon?" The creature's voice was high pitched and sounded a bit like her sharp nose was plugged up.   
"Howdy!" He said, "I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower!" He tried to sound excited. Golly was it hard!  
"Hello... Flowey the flower. I am Peridot the Crystal Gem." She smiled cautiously at Flowey.   
"I'm not in the Underground am I?" Flowey asked. He knew he had to stick to his well practiced script. "Golly, I am so confused! Someone'll have to show me how things work around here!"  
Peridot the Crystal Gem did not reply but instead gave him a suspicious look. The gem in her forehead glowed and a small device that looked like a cell phone appeared in her hand. Static came out of its speaker. She spoke into it, "Steven, a... Um... Flower... Is speaking to me."  
Another voice came through the device. Male. Obviously Steven. "Flowers can't talk Peridot. You're probably imagining it. That's ok, I do it too!"  
"I'm not imagining it Steven!" Peridot cried, "It has a face and-"  
"Oh, I'm real alright!" Flowey interrupted.  
Static came through the device again. "Um... I'll be there in a minute." Steven finally said.  
It didn't take long before Flowey spotted a young human running up the hill. Peridot seemed excited to see him. He had short curly black hair and pale skin. He wore a red shirt with a yellow star on the front and blue jean shorts. He wasn't fat but Flowey would admit that he was a bit pudgy. He was decidedly normal to the flower.  
But he looked too happy. Golly did he look happy, even if he was trying to look serious. This was an obvious threat. Flowey knew this kid would get in his way.   
I gotta get her alone. He thought. At that point, Steven had reached them and was staring at what was probably the most ridiculous thing he had ever seen. A flower with a face, how absurd!   
"Wow Peridot, we should take this and show it to the others!" Steven shouted. A question came to Flowey.  
"Do you live together?" Flowey asked. This could be his chance!  
Steven nodded. "Here, do you mind if I just pick you?" He said. Flowey moved his "head" back to give Steven access to the base of his stem.   
"Make sure to get at least most of my roots, okay? Golly, it would hurt if you broke my main root!" Flowey needed those. They did keep him alive to torture people.   
Steven carefully dug out around Flowey and made sure to get as many roots as he could. Peridot pulled a flower pot out of her gem and the two put some dirt in it and planted Flowey. They walked down the hill and around until they came into view of a huge temple shaped like a giant woman. Flowey gawked at it, thinking that it would be a same to destroy it and the small house that sat at its base.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another sad thing. Funny enough, I tend to listen to the Undertale soundtrack while writing and Your Best Nightmare came on! Anyway, thanks for reading the first chapter of Howdy!


End file.
